Watching Avengers: Endgame
by zouisklaineson
Summary: Avengers forced to watch Endgame after the event of Infinity War
1. Chapter 1

Avengers: Watch Endgame

All of the Avengers couldn't believe what they saw in the event Avengers: Infinity War, Thanos really killed them in one second with only snap his finger. Steve tap Tony's shoulder and gesture to follow him and the older man did.

"After we saw that event, we should forget what happened with us, I know it's not easy for you to forgive me and give me one chance but"  
"I get that now, Steve. We should work together and never get separate like that so with that we can won fight with Thanos" Tony cut him.

"So friend?" Steve assured him to shake his hand and Tony smile "yeah, friend" as they both hug "let's get back to the others before they though we fight again"

Steve nodded as they both holding their hands and walked in the room again and they saw so many people still in shock before suddenly another note come.

"I know you must be still in shocked after the whole Infinity War but let's get you to watch the sequel to more prevent about what's going on in the future" the note said "young Peter"

"Yeah, I am"

"Because this movie is going to spoiling about your future as well, I'm going to send your future here" the voice said.

Before Peter can say anything, right in front of them showing up another Peter but this time he is more mature than now. Tony who saw the future of his kid never feel so proud of him like this before.

"So, let's we take a seat now like before" the voice said.

_The screen first panels up to an arrow being knocked into a bow. The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. The camera reveals Clint Barton holding up a few arrows while mentoring his daughter, Lila Barton, on shooting on_.

"Woah, is that Lila?" Natasha asked him and Clint nodded "she's so big now" Natasha commented.

_CLINT: __Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?_

_LILA__: Mhm. _

_CLINT: __Okay, now let's worry about how you get there. _

"Since when Clint can be that serious eh?" Sam asked and Clint chuckles "I have no idea"

_[Clint corrects his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusts her shooting stance.]_

_CLINT: __Put your foot this way. Here. Can you see?_

_LILA__: Yeah._

_CLINT: __You sure?_

_LILA: __Mhm. __[Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye.]_

_CLINT: __How about now?_

"There's Clint that we know now" Steve said and they nodded agree.

[_Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the camera panels into a long shot showing a target nailed on a tree, and the rest of Barton family having a picnic in the field._]

CLINT: Alright. Ready your fingers.

COOPER: Nice.

LAURA: Nice throw, kiddo.

COOPER: You go.

LAURA: Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both? _[Camera switches to Lila who then proceeds to look at Clint.]_

LILA: Who wants mayo on a hotdog?

CLINT: Probably your brothers.

_[Clint looks at his wife, Laura]_

CLINT: Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama. _[Camera switches to Laura facing Nathaniel]_

LAURA: Mayo or mustard?

NATHANIEL: How about ketchup?

LAURA: Ketchup? _[Camera switches back to Clint and his daughter]_

CLINT: Mind your elbow. _[Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the bullseye.]_

CLINT: Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow.

"Wow, like father like daughter" Tony commented "she's so smart"

Clint never feel so proud like this before, he can believe that his daughter really like him.

LAURA: Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!

CLINT: Alright, we're coming; we're hungry. _[Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there, but dust being blown away by the wind.]_

They gasped like disbelief

"Oh my God" Clint shocked as his screen still have no clue what's going on.

CLINT: Lila, let's go. _[Clint starts to look around]_

CLINT: Lila? _[Clint starts to move and look around, and pick up the bow she had.]_

CLINT: Honey? Hey, babe! Babe? Babe? Boys? Boys? Laura?

Clint who still in shock didn't realize that Natasha holding his shoulder and wishes about the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is still in shock about what happened especially Clint once his family turn into the dust until future Peter save the feeling,

"Don't worry, guys. Everyone including your family will come back" future Peter said and Clint frown "you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm from the future so I know what's going on in the future" Future Peter explained and beside him his self past looking at him.

"What about Mr. Stark?" His self ask him and his future just smile sadly "I can't tell you yet, but to avoid that happened I came here to save him and Natasha"

Both Natasha and Tony frown,

"Why don't we continue watch the movie?" Steve suggested and they nodded.

_[Lightning crackles]_

[**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE]**

_[Opening sequence begins with Dear Mr. Fantasy playing]_

_[Scene switches to Nebula and Tony on the ship playing paper football]_

"I can't believe I still on the space" Tony said looking at himself "and is that you?" Tony asked to Nebula who nodded.

**_NEBULA: _**_Wrra! [Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony]_

**_TONY: _**_You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]_

**_TONY: _**_Oh yeah, that was close. [Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony]_

**_TONY: _**_That's a goal. You're now one apiece._

**_NEBULA: _**_I would like to try again. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]_

**_TONY: _**_We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun._

_[Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula]_

**_TONY: _**_That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. [Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony]_

**_TONY: _**_And... you've won. Congratulations. [Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand]_

**_TONY: _**_Fair game. Good sport. [Nebula shakes Tony's hand]_

**_TONY: _**_Have fun?_

**_NEBULA: _**_It was fun. _

"I never seen you in this side, sis" Gamora said and Nebula shrugged "me either"

_[Camera switches to see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomy Benatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.]_

Everyone but future Peter lean on their seat and Tony looking at his upgrading suit and helmet.

**_TONY:_**_ This thing on? [The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak and malnutrition.]_

**_TONY:_**_ Hey, Miss Potts... Pep._

**_TONY: _**_If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so._

**_TONY:_**_ Today is day 21, uh 22. [Cut to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive.]_

Everyone gasped

"22 days?! How did you manage that so long on the space without food and drinks?!" Bruce asked looked disbelief and Tony frown and worry about his future self.

Pepper who saw her boyfriend holding him to give him a support and Tony was glad for that.

**_TONY: _**_You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. [Cut to a shot of Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar.]_

**_TONY:_**_ You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. [A shot of Tony and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.]_

**_TONY:_**_ But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. It's always you._

the Avengers sniffling at that scenes worrying about their team mates and suddenly Bucky stood and run in front of Tony, surprising everyone including Tony.

"I'm sorry for what I have done, Stark. I'm sorry for killing your parents" Bucky said and Tony frowned "hey, stood up. I already forgive you, let's we forget about our past. Honestly our battle was really useless"

Wanda then also stood up as well "me too, Tony. I'm sorry for everything"

Tony saw the Rogue but Steve walked in front of him and kneeling in front of him.

"I know we don't deserve for you kind, but please forgive us" Clint said.

"Guys, just let's we forget okay? Like I said our battle was really useless because of that we lost our battle with Thanos. All we have to do is we have work together to avoid what's going on in the future and we have to find the stones because the titans can do it"

"Yeah I agree with Tony, let's we worked more before than this" Steve added and they are smiled "thank you, Tony"

Future Peter wipe his tears looking at this, his mission is actually worked and his past frowned.

"You okay?" He whispering.  
"Yeah, of course, I am" Future Peter said.

as the movie continues,

_[With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies him there. She walks away dejected.]_

_[Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for thefirst time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which growsbrighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes._

"What's going on? Are you dead?" Past Peter asked and they can't answered him yet.

_The camera pans around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAPTAIN MARVEL.]_

"Oh My God" everyone looked shocked.

"Who is she?! How did she can live in space?" Natasha asked.

"She is Captain Marvel, she is one of the strongest Avengers aside Thor" Future Peter explained "she is here to save you, Tony"

"How did she manage that?" Tony asked him "just look the movie"

Tony frowned at the voice of Future Peter, the boy seems like distant from him in the future does he?

_[A bathroom in the Avengers compound. We see SteveRogers holding a blade, having just shaved off his beard._

"Wow, just wow" Bucky said.

"How did I manage to not getting chance to see Steve on the beard?" Tony asked whined and Steve blushed.

_He sighs and looks into a side mirror. Themirror suddenly starts shaking, slowly at first, and then severely. _

"What's going on?" Thor asked but none of them answered.

_Cut to the yard in the Avengers Compound, we seeSteve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes walking outlooking at something, the Benatar carried by Captain Marvel as she lands thespacecraft._

Everyone looked speechless as Pepper instantly hug Tony,

"Oh My God, you survive! Thank God that Captain Marvel saved you!" Pepper said.

"Jesus, how did she manage carrying that Benatar by her own?" Sam asked "that's her power" Future Peter explained.

"Wow, I would like to meet her and asked her to joined with us for battle with Thanos" Natasha said.

_The landing gears deploy as they touch down. The entry hatch opens, and Tony and Nebula walk out, Tony being supported by Nebula. Steve runs to Tony to help him stand up. Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him.]_

"I can't believe you pushed off Pepper, Steve" Bruce said and Tony chuckles "jealous eh?"  
"Shut up, Stark" Steve said quickly.

**_TONY:_**_ I couldn't stop him._

**_STEVE: _**_Neither could I._

**_TONY STARK :_**_ I lost the kid._

**_STEVE ROGERS: _**_Tony, we lost._

Everyone who turned into the dust frowning turning into Peter who bites his lips while his future self pat his back.

"If Mrs. Potts survived, what about Aunt May? Ned or MJ?" Peter asked to his future self "they didn't survive"

Hearing that, his past almost cries when his future self said "don't cry, everything will be fine, they are back. May is doing well now and being happy with herself, Ned finally has girlfriend and MJ carrying our baby"

"What? I have kids? But we're young" Peter said to his future but his future smile "look at my finger, I have the ring already" before his future showing his kid "that's him? What are you naming him?"

"I named him after Tony's name. Anthony Finn Parker-Jones" Future Peter explained "wow, I can't believe this" his past said.

Tony who hear that, wipe his tears, he couldn't believe Peter's kid future named after him and the fact that his kid turn to be the man himself.

This only make him wondering what's going on in the future now.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone back to the screen as Tony seems looked around while Pepper walk closer to him.

**_TONY STARK :_****_ Is ummm... [Tony struggles to ask about Pepper.]_**

**_PEPPER POTTS : _****_Oh my God! [She and Tony embrace.]_**

**_TONY STARK : _****_It's okay. [In the Avengers Compound. The heroes are sitting in a living room area. Tony is sitting at a table, getting blood for healing.]_**

Everyone but future Peter leaned on the seat want to know about Grape Wrinkle Thanos.

"I really hope we could beat that ugly ass, I really, really hate him" Clint said.

"Yeah, we all do" Natasha added.

"Then we have to make plan to avoid him since we all know where those stones are" Steve said and they all agree.

"Miss Gamora and Miss Nebula, you allowed us to beat your father?" Past Peter asked and both women shrugged "we hate him so of course why not?" Nebula said.

**_NATASHA ROMANOFF: _****_It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth. World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures._**

**_TONY STARK : _****_Where is he now? Where?_**

**_STEVE ROGERS :_****_ We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through._**

"Fucking coward, after what he have done with us he just leaving like it was nothing?" Tony scoffed.

_[Cut to a shot of a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought.]_

**_TONY STARK :_****_ What's wrong with him?_**

**_ROCKET :_****_ Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around, ain't there?_**

"Because I am, I lost my home, I lost my people and I lost my family. I'm such failure and I don't deserve to be God nor King" Thor said sadly.

To their shocked, Loki kneeling in front of his brother "don't be sad, brother. This is just our future, I promise we can beat him"

Thor looked at his brother "you sure?"

"Yeah, beside I know his weakness after those stones. You have that storm-breaker and I'm sure you can fight him" Loki said and Thor smiled before goes to hug him "like I said everything is going to be okay, big brother"

"I'm sorry for never believing you, I know that New York things wasn't your fault but it was him. You were under control" Thor said.

"Now don't be sad, let's we continue watch the rest of movie" Loki said and Thor nodded.

Everyone who saw it don't know why feel so happy and after all these years they should have accept Loki and forgive him for something he didn't do.

**_TONY STARK: _****_Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear._**

**_ROCKET:_****_ Maybe I am._**

"Only you, Stark. Only you can make a joke in this situation" Clint shook his head and they all chuckles.

**_STEVE ROGERS:_****_ We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him._**

**_TONY STARK:_****_ Who told you that? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight._**

"I'm still pissed that you gave the stone to him, Stephen" Tony said and Strange rolled his head.

"Blame Quill, he was the person who made this become clueless like we almost got the gauntlet!" Strange said.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I got angry. He took my girl!" Quill said glare at the wizard.

"Enough!" Steve yelled at them "stop yelling, it's not either your fault. We just know that he is strong than us, that's why we lost and what we could do is we have to do this together"

"I agree with Steve, if we couldn't stop fight like this we might lose again so we should come with great plan so we could beat him" Tony said.

"Did you guys finally just agree each other?" Rhodey asked makes both Steve and Tony looked each other.

"Hell no!" they both yell.

"Hell yes!" all people in theater shouted.

Future Peter who saw them like this just wipe his tears away before go back to the movie.

**_STEVE ROGERS:_****_ Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?_**

**_TONY STARK:_****_ Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming._**

"I'm sorry, Tony" Natasha said.

"Yeah, we're sorry" Thor said and Tony shook his head "it's okay, you guys didn't know that before so I understand" they all smiled.

**_STEVE ROGERS: _****_Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus._**

**_TONY STARK:_****_ And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? [Tony stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winces at the noise.] I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling you, Cap. _**

"How I wish Civil War never happened" Steve mumbled and Tony hear it just shook his shoulder "forget it, Steve. Let's just move on and we continue and pretend it never happened"

"Thank you, Tony" Steve smiled and Tony smiled back.

**_[Tony goes for Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him.]_**

**_RHODEY:_****_ Tony, Tony, Tony, stop!_**

**_TONY STARK:_****_ Otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not- that's what we needed!_**

"Here the stubborn Stark is back" Bucky said and they all nodded.

**_STEVE ROGERS:_****_ Well, that didn't work out, did it?_**

**_TONY STARK:_****_ I said, "we'll lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, cap? We lost. You weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers, right?_**

**_RHODEY :_****_ Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, ok?_**

**_TONY STARK :_****_ Nah, nah, nah. [He pushes Rhodey away] Here's my point._**

**_RHODEY :_****_ Sit down!_**

"Seems like Rhodey and Tony are mother-son and Rhodey seems almost done with his son" Clint said and Rhodey shook his head "I've been done this almost 30 years"

Tony huffed and both future and past Peter chuckles "oh shut up, you two" he said to them and Tony eyes landed into future Peter and the younger man smile and showing him "you're the real hero"

Tony smiled at the boy before back to the screen.

**_TONY STARK:_****_ [Referring to Carol] She's great, by the way. We need you. You're new blood. _**

"I still want to learn and get to know about Carol" Thor said and future Peter said "if you guys want to know about her, ask Nick Fury, he knew everything about her"

"What?! So is she part of the Avengers?" Steve asked him.

"Yep, she was the first Avengers before the original six" Future Peter explained "wow. We should contact Fury after this"

Future Peter chuckles "she was also know the reason why Fury lost his eye"

"How?" Tony asked and future Peter said "by cat" before laughing.

All of them silence until Tony and Clint burst out of laughing since it was hilarious and the truth of that was so unexpected.

"Oh my God!" Clint laughed and soon people in theater laughing.

"We can use this for blackmail" Natasha said and they all nodded agree.

**_RHODEY :_****_ Tony!_**

**_TONY STARK :_****_ Bunch of tired old mills! I got nothing for you, cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no plan, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar. _**

"Those words come from you, Tony" Sam said and Tony shrugged.

**_[Steve looks affected by Tony's words. The old friends just gaze at each other. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand.]_**

Everyone gasped and turn into Tony and Pepper glare at him "Tony, what are you doing?!"

**_Tony just shrugged don't understand why his future did that._**

**_TONY STARK :_****_ Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide._**

**_[Tony falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather.]_**

**_RHODEY_****_ : Tony!_**

**_TONY STARK :_****_ I'm fine. I..._**

**_[Tony falls into a heap, unconscious.]_**

"Yeah, fine my ass" Pepper crossing her arms.

**_[Cut to a shot of Tony on a bed, with Pepper at his side.]_**

"Always pretending is okay" Loki said and they all nodded.

Future Peter shook his head "he will be okay after that, trust me" he said "Mrs. Potts, don't get angry with him. He's fine"

"No, I'm not angry with him, just upset" Pepper said.

Tony suddenly stood up and walking into future Peter and the younger man goes hug him.

"I miss you, Tony"

"You called me Tony now huh?" Tony bit joke as he accepted his hug "I miss you too, kid. I promise your past will fix this"

Future Peter sobbed and Tony frowned as all of eyes landed into them "It's okay, kid. You saved me, you saved us by showing us this. I promise none of that will happened, we are going to fix your future"

"I know, Tony. I know" Future Peter said "I just miss with your hug, that's it. I love you so much, Tony"

Tony almost choked on his sob "I love you too, kid"


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wipe Peter's tears away from his eyes before kiss his forehead once more "lets we back to the movie"

Everyone is then back to the screen.

**_RHODEY:_****_ Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna be out for the rest of the day._**

**_CAROL DANVERS: _****_You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back._**

**_NATASHA ROMANOFF:_****_ Where are you going?_**

**_CAROL DANVERS:_****_ To kill Thanos._**

"Woah she is the badass," Natasha said "I'm so glad she is with us," she said.

"I know right?" Clint said.

"That's why we should ask Fury after this" Tony said.

"Exactly"

**_NATASHA ROMANOFF: _****_Hey, you know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile._**

**_STEVE ROGERS: _****_We realize out there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too._**

**_RHODEY:_****_ Do you even know where he is?_**

**_CAROL DANVERS:_****_ I know people who might._**

**_NEBULA : _****_[Standing behind Carol] Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: To the Garden._**

"Um, how do you guys know much about him?" Thor asked.

"Well, Thanos is our adopted father," Gamora said and everyone but future Peter gasp "wait before you guys said anything, I hate him too. Nebula too. He killed my people before he took me" Gamora said when he saw Thor almost grab his hammer.

"He is so disgusting, I hate him" Wanda scoffed.

"We all do"

"That's why we need together once this movie is over," Steve said.

Future Peter smiled before almost cried again as he back to the screen in front of him.

**_RHODEY:_****_ That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan._**

**_STEVE ROGERS:_****_ So where is he then?_**

**_ROCKET: _****_When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. [A hologram of a planet pops up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface.] On this planet._**

**_NEBULA: _****_Thanos is there._**

**_NATASHA ROMANOFF:_****_ He used the stones again._**

**_BRUCE BANNER: _****_Hey, Hey, we'd be going in short-handed, you know._**

**_RHODEY:_****_ Look, he's still got the stones, so..._**

**_CAROL DANVERS:_****_ So let's get him... We'll use them to bring everyone back._**

**_RHODEY:_****_ Just like that?_**

**_STEVE ROGERS:_****_ Yeah, just like that._**

**_[Steve and Carol share a knowing look.]_**

"Does anyone realize that in the future we actually have two captains?" Sam asked and the Avengers gasped "oh yeah!"

"But the one is an old man and the other is badass," Scott said and Steve gasp "hey! I'm not that old!"

"Say to the one who just celebrating his 98th birthday last week," Natasha said and Steve huffed "I hate you" before turning into Bucky who is laughing with them "traitor" He mumbled.

Everyone laughed until Shuri said "holy crap, you're older than my granddad" she said and they all laughed again.

Past Peter suddenly stands in front of them "we should respect our cap with calling him Grandpa!" he said and everyone but Steve laughing with him.

Steve look like disbelief "hey! That's mean" he whined and grab Peter's wrist and goes tickling him "no" Peter giggles "Mr. Stark, help me!"

"Say sorry first," Steve said and Peter still laughs till Tony decide to join with them and grab Peter from him and Peter sticking his tongue at Steve before the three of them back to their seat but this time the three of them sitting near each other.

**_NATASHA ROMANOFF: _****_Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try._**

**_BRUCE BANNER:_****_ If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?_**

**_CAROL DANVERS:_****_ Because before, you didn't have me._**

"Damn, she is so sass. She is Fury but girl version" Clint said.

**_RHODEY:_****_ Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time._**

**_CAROL DANVERS:_****_ There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys._**

"How long she's been in the spaces?" Bucky asked for future Peter "Fury told me she's been breathing and living through in the universe for almost 23 years"

"23 years?!" They all gasped.

"Yep"

Everyone is shocked still wants to know about this Captain Marvel.

_[Thor, who has been eating a snack behind all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catcher Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead of smiling at the God of Thunder.]_

"That is one of the most badass after me entrance Berlin fight" Past Peter said and Tony scoffed fondly while Thor blushed.

**_THOR:_****_ I like this one._**

**_STEVE ROGERS:_****_ Let's go get this son of a bitch._**

The Avengers but Guardians, Wakanda, Scott, Bucky and Sam yelling "Language!" like what Steve did during the Ultron.

Steve groaned "that was a long time ago, come on!" He said and Tony snorted "do you think we would let it go easily eh?"

Steve huffed "what is it you guys for being meanie with me today?" He asked childishly before crossing his arms.

"It's fun to making fun of you, grandpa" young Peter said and Steve rolled his eyes fondly.


	5. Chapter 5

Prepare for some angst kiddo! :)

Future Peter suddenly stand up from his seat and everyone look at him,

"I have to get back now" He said.

Tony frowned "what? too soon?" He asked and future Peter nodded "I have something to do in my time"

Future Peter turn into his past "my past, there lot of things going on in the future" He said to his past "you won't be such an neighborhood Spider-Man anymore"

"Wait what?"

"The world is going to need you lot in the future, you will carry the world on your shoulders" Future Peter said and his past frowned "be careful with your identity too, some people could revealing your identity if you don't be careful and please don't trust people easily"

Past Peter nodded and his future smile "let's make Uncle Ben proud with us" and his past smiled "I will"

Future Peter then turn back to Tony and the older man frowned as the younger man hug him "be careful, Tony"

Tony chocked on his sob "I will, kid. God, I don't know you grown up so well here" He said.

"I'm not teenager anymore, Tony. I'm 24 now and already married with someone I loved" Peter said.

"I will forever thank god for letting me get to know you, Pete. You will be always my kid" Tony said.

"And you will forever be more than my mentor, Tony. You really one of my father figure I've looked up since Ben and my dad" Peter said.

"I'm so proud of you, kid. I love you, kid" Tony said kissed his hair "damn you taller than me now" He muttered and Peter chuckled softly.

Peter then turn into Natasha "Tasha, even I don't know much about you but my wife really adore you"

Natasha smile at him "tell her I would like to meet with her someday"

"I wish I could, Nat" Peter smile "I'll see you when the movie ending"

With that, future Peter leaving them with portal and everyone turn into the current Peter and Tony.

"I knew you will be much better than me, kid" Tony said and Peter smile "but no one can replace you, Mr. Stark. You're still my hero" He said.

Everyone smiled at them as they both hugged until,

"Fuck, I want to adopt Peter so badly" Gamora said and Quill frowned "hey, I'm your Peter!"

Gamora rolled her eyes "I mean little Peter" and Quill sighed "yeah, I agree"

"Told ya, everyone want to adopt him" Sam said "Eyeliner, tell your friend if I could take him"

Bucky rolled his eyes at the name "first of all, I'm not eyeliner and second Steve is here so tell by yourself and last stop picking my metal arm!"

"Sure, Jan" Sam said rolled his eyes back.

"Alright, fluffy is over. I think we should go back to the movie again" Rocket said and they sighed.

All of them are back to their place and the movie begin again,

_[Cut to a shot of everyone except for Tony aboard the Benatar.]_

"I'm so glad Tony didn't follow us this time honestly" Bruce said.

"Yeah, right. Finally he could listened us" Natasha said and Tony huffed.

**_ROCKET : Okay, who here hasn't been to space?_**

**_[Nat, Cap, and Rhodey raise their hands.]_**

**_RHODEY : Why?_**

**_ROCKET : You better not throw up on my ship._**

"I forgot that Bruce used in space" Steve said as he saw Bruce didn't raise his hand.

"Yeah, I was" Bruce said.

"Also that raccoon is really unbelievable" Peter said and Rocket growl "hey! I'm not raccoon!" pointing him with his gun.

"Calm down, Rocket. He's joking" Quill said and Gamora nodded "for the first time I agree with you"

Rocket sighed lowering his gun while Peter still hiding from him.

**_NEBULA : Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!_**

**_[The ship jumps forward into a wormhole, and we see Steve holding onto his seat for dear life. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Captain Marvel hovers in front of the Benatar.]_**

**_CAROL DANVERS : I'll head down for ground recon._**

"I should asking with Future Peter for this Carol girl power" Bruce said and Tony nodded.

"I agree, I feel like she one of alien" Tony said.

**_[A shot of the passengers inside the Benatar preparing for the impending confrontation.]_**

**_NATASHA ROMANOFF : This is gonna work, Steve._**

**_STEVE ROGERS : I know it will._**

**_[We see Steve holding a compass with an image of Peggy Carter.]_**

**_STEVE ROGERS : Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't._**

The Avengers bites his lips as they looking at Steve and the fact that he still has that compass is really sad. Bucky rubbing his shoulder.

"You should let her go, Punk. She want you to move on" He said and Steve sniffle "I know, it just hard to accept about the fact she gone few months ago"

Natasha nodded "you have us now, Steve. You won't alone with this, you still can found another woman you know. I'm pretty sure Peggy want you do that"

"I know, thank you, Nat. Thank you, Buck" Steve smile at them.

"I'm sorry for giving you hard moment during losing her, Cap" Tony said and Steve frowned "I knew that you got that text during our meeting that day but I'm too jerk for not notice that"

"It's okay, Tony. Don't worry" Steve said reassured him "we both make a mistake and let's get back to the movie"

**_[Captain Marvel approaches the Benatar.]_**

**_CAROL DANVERS: No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him._**

**_NEBULA : Then that's enough._**

Everyone but Peter leaning into their seat while Peter grab his pillow and move closer into the screen before laying down in front of the theater and Tony who saw it just raise his eyebrow and shook his head.

**_[Cut to a shot of the burnt Infinity Gauntlet on Thanos' Arm. He's walking among his crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a bucket. He walks over to a shed, presumably his living quarters, and tries to sit down, and we see his full face. His whole left side is burnt with blisters; He looks ridiculously pathetic compared to when we saw him last.]_**

Again nobody say anything and the fact that Tony and Clint joined with Peter is really hilarious to watch.

**_[Suddenly, Captain Marvel flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground, and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head.]_**

Everyone almost stood up as Sam said "holy shit, kill that ugly eggplant!" and Bucky look at him disbelief "what? He is dick"

"How powerful Captain Marvel is, oh my god" Scott said.

"Come on guys, kill him!" Clint said.

"Wait, you sure you won't hate us for kill him?" Steve asked to Gamora and Nebula "nah I don't mind" Gamora said.

"I've been waiting this since forever" Nebula said and Gamora nodded.

"Good" Steve replied.

**_[Captain America walks in his Winter Soldier Outfit, with Natasha right behind him, staring murderously at Thanos. Rocket goes over to the sliced off Infinity Gauntlet, and kicks it over, as everyone realizes that there are no stones in it.]_**

**_ROCKET : Oh no._**

**_STEVE ROGERS : Where are they?_**

"Wait what? What happened with the stones?" Clint asked and they shrugged.

**_CAROL DANVERS : Answer the question!_**

**_THANOS : The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation._**

**_BRUCE BANNER : You murdered trillions!_**

"Oh my god, he used the stones and murdered trillions humans" Peter said.

"I can't believe he did that" Strange said.

"Does that mean we can't get the dust people back huh?" Tony asked frowned.

"We can" Loki said and everyone turn into him "there's other way to get them back, I swear. I knew the weakness of him"

"And how we get it the stones?" Tony asked him.

"Together, we do this together. Everyone in this room should work together" Steve said and they all nodded.

"I agree with him"

**_THANOS : You should be grateful._**

**_NATASHA ROMANONFF : Where are the stones?_**

**_THANOS : Gone. Reduced to atoms._**

**_BRUCE BANNER : You used them two days ago!_**

**_THANOS : I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly... killed me. But the work is done. it always will be. I am inevitable._**

"Mr. Stark" Peter said softly and Tony turn into him "come here" Peter goes closer to him and Tony instantly hug him, Pepper who saw it really smile and feel softened.

**_RHODEY : We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying._**

**_NEBULA : My father is many things. A liar is not one of them._**

**_THANOS : Ah, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly._**

Nebula ignored the look from people and Gamora rub her back and Nebula keep her look on the screen.

**_[We cut to see Thor, his face filled with rage as he raises to summon Stormbreaker, and before anyone can stop him, SLICES Thanos' head off. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor.]_**

Everyone jumped at the sudden thing from Thor as Thor himself looked shocked.

"Oh my god, you killed him" Clint said.

"I- I don't know what to say" Tony said.

Thor almost looked pale and Loki just holding him "it's okay, brother. You did it"

"But I killed the half of people, how did we could get the dusted back?" Thor asked shaking.

"We still can get them back okay? Remember this is our future" Loki said.

Suddenly, Peter get up from his place and run into Thor and goes to hug him as the god look shocked.

"Don't doubt yourself, Mr. Thor. If my future said we are save then I think there's another way we can do" He said and Thor smile "thank you, Peter"

"I swear, Tones. This kid going to death of us" Rhodey whispering and Tony nodded.

**ROCKET : What... What did you do?**

**_[Thor looks broken, realizing what he has done.]_**

**THOR : I went for the head.**

**_[Thor slowly walks out of the shed, no real purpose in his steps as the screen blurs to nothingness.]_**

"What? That's it?" Sam asked disbelief.

"Shut up, redwings, not time" Bucky said pointing to those people behind them.

"I wish future me is here so he can give us the clue about this" Peter said.

"Sadly, he said he will back after the movie is over" Steve said.

"Hi, Stephen. I knew you have time stone, do you think you can send us to see our future?" Tony asked.

"No, I can't because it's going to change the future" Stephen said.

"I still can't believe Thor killed Thanos so easily" Scott said and suddenly Clint stand up and goes to Thor.

"You should do that before they turned to dust!" Clint said.

"Excuse me?" Thor looked disbelief and stand up as well.

"Oh no please no more Civil War" Bucky said and Sam nudged him "can you move from me?" and Sam looked at him "no"

"You hear me, Thor. You should killed him before they turned them to the dust" Clint said.

"Clint, enough with this" Natasha said holding Clint.

"You know my family got turned into the dust! You could have saved us!" Clint yells.

"You know I lost my family too so before you said something just shut the fuck up!" Thor yells back angrily "I lost my mom, my dad and my brother. He fucking killed my brother in front of me"

"Enough!" Steve holding Thor.

"So before you said something, go research or something!" Thor said.

Clint suddenly punch Thor and Thor looked at him angrily and punch him back, they all gasped at this. Tony and Steve goes to collecting Thor while Sam and Bucky collecting Clint.

"Enough!" Everyone looked behind as the future of Peter again showed up and this time with holding smaller baby.

"Peter?"

"Future of me?"

"This isn't time for fight. As for you, Clint. This is not Thor fault, you know how strong those stones when Thanos used his power stones which make Thor couldn't killed him. Each stone has each different meaning" Future Peter said.

Past Peter run into him "who's the baby?" He asked and future Peter smile "this is your son in the future"

"My son?" Peter looked at the smaller baby and both Tony and Pepper walked in.

"Oh my god, He's cute" Pepper said.

"I seriously can't leaving you if you guys like this" Future Peter said sighed.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with her messy bun showed up.

"Peter, is Tony with you?" She asked.

"MJ?" Past Peter frowned and Future Michelle smile "Hey, young of my husband"

Past Peter blushed and Future Michelle walked to her husband.

"Tony, meet my little son and I named him Anthony Finn Parker-Jones" Future Peter and Tony still in shock.

"You really named him after me?" Tony asked and Peter smiled "yeah"

Future Michelle then collecting baby Tony from Future Peter.

"He's cute, Pepper. I want a baby" Tony said and Pepper nodded "yeah, yeah me too"

"I think I have to take him back, you still want be here?" Michelle ask and Peter nodded "okay, good night, babe"

"Good night" Peter smile and kissed both his son and wife before turning to Clint and Thor "go apologize"

Both Thor and Clint still glare each other,

"Guys, if you stay like that then we still couldn't fucking save the world!" Wanda said who has been silence during the chapter.

"Like Peter said, each stones has each different powerful so I guess when Thor about to killed him, Thanos used power stones which make him couldn't do that" Natasha explained.

"You guys still can save the world and bring everyone who turned the dust back you know" Future Peter said "if you can't how the in hell, i'm still alive in the future and having a kid?" He asked raise his eyebrows.

All of them look at him disbelief before they realizing that,

"Oh my god, he's right" Clint said and future Peter sighed "go apologize, Clint"

"Um, sorry, Thor. I just you know I can't stay with my family turned the dust like that" Clint said and Thor sighed "it okay, I understand now"

"Wait, Peter. How did we could save the world if the stones are gone?" Gamora asked him.

Peter looked at them "spoiler" he said and they all groaned "I need the answer"

"Don't worry, it will showed up to this movie, let's just look at the movie again" Future Peter said.


	6. Chapter 6

More angst is coming up! Prepare yourself kiddo :)

_FIVE_

_[A pause]_

_YEARS_

_[pause]_

_LATER_

Everyone looked confused and future Peter goes to answer "before you guys asking, you guys are on 2023"

"Oh my god" Steve looked shocked "everything in the future really get messier is it?" He asked to future Peter "Yeah, that's why I called you guys to prevent this and I hope once you guys watch this, you guys can put aside anything including what happened with Tony and Bucky and Steve"

Steve, Bucky and Tony look each other before nodded "don't worry, kid. We are good now" Tony said and Peter nodded smile.

_[We see shots of New York City, seemingly abandoned. There are a lot of boats gathered around a dock, all abandoned. A baseball stadium comes into view, with no life present at all. The aftermath of the Decimation is evident, and Earth has not coped well.]_

_[Cut to an abandoned cafe, with a poster on the wall labeled "WHERE DO WE GO, NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE?". A therapy session is taking place with Steve Rogers and seven other people.]_

_JOE RUSSO: So I, uh... Went on a date the other day. It's the first time in five years, you know? I'm sitting there at dinner... I didn't even know what to talk about._

"I can't believe Thanos really killed half of humans" Quill said.

"It was his mission" Loki said "remember when they sent me to New York, it was him as he really brainwashed me"

"I'm sorry, Loki" Thor said and Loki nodded "it's okay, it was long time ago and I should have apologize to you" as they both goes to hugging.

_STEVE ROGERS: What did you talk about?_

_JOE RUSSO: Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... my job, his job... How much we miss the Mets. And then things get quiet... He cried as they were serving the salads._

_JIM STARLIN: What about you?_

_JOE RUSSO: I cried... just before dessert. But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so..._

_STEVE ROGERS: That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps we gotta take. To try and become whole again, try and find purpose. I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You gotta move on. Gotta to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we got to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should have killed all of us._

"This is so depressing!" young Peter whined and future Peter give him nod sadly.

_[Screen Title: SAN FRANCISCO]_

_[The camera pans to San Francisco Bridge, all the way to a self-storage facility with a sign saying "U-STORE It, SELF STORAGE", with its interior filled stored stuff and junk until it spots Luis' van from "Ant-Man and the Wasp", behind a metallic fence with a label named "LANG". A rat crawls over the van's rear windshield and accidentally activates the controls for opening the Quantum Realm, haphazardly activating the Quantum Realm. The rear door busts open, flinging Lang outside the van.]_

Everyone gasped and turn into Scott "Holy shit, that Quantum Realm is really work?! And what the I FUCKING SURVIVE FROM THE ASHES?!"

"What did you do with that Quantum Realm?" Clint asked "I was exploring to dimension multiverse but right now it isn't working"

"I never feel grateful over the rat until now!" Peter said "what? It's true! Be grateful that rat is saving you with activates the controls"

"THANKS TO THE LORD OF RAT!" Bucky yelled before turn into Sam "Ha! You always called me rat eyeliner now and now you should sorry for them"

"Because you're rat!" Sam said whined and Bucky look at him "I'm not!"

"Oh god, this is what happened when Bucky and Sam in one room" Steve massage his forehead over his two best friends.

"Just fucking kiss him, Wilson!" Clint said and both of Bucky and Sam glare at him "nope!"

"What just happening here" Natasha said turn into the screen.

SCOTT LANG: _[grunts as he pushes away a cushion out of his body, and deactivates the helmet, but still grunting in pain, as he sweeps away sparks from an electrical failure out of his suit, then try to stand up.] _What the hell?

_[He manages to stand up, as another electrical failure sparks out of his gauntlets, and now looks around in a confused look.]_

SCOTT LANG: Hope?

"Oh my god does that Hope is getting vanished as well?" Scott asked to Peter as his eyes widened "oh my god what about with Cassie? Is she survive?"

"It's will explaining after this, Scott" Future Peter said.

_[Inside a security office, a security guard (Ken Jeong) reading a book as he looks upon his security screen, seeing something going on in one of the storage facilities. In the cameras, it shows Lang in his casual clothing, shouting, waving a sign with the word "HELP" written on it.]_

_[Outside the facility, he pulls out a pushcart and looks back seeing the guard giving a stern look from far. He walks around until reaching his hometown, finding a post filled with MISSING posters, abandoned houses, a wrecked car, nothing but desolation. He then sees a kid in a bike pass by.]_

SCOTT LANG: _[yells] _Kid! Hey kid!

_[The kid stops his bike as he stares back in a serious look.]_

"Wait, hang on. Thanos snap his fingers and half of humans were vanished, but why that kid can be survived?" Bruce asked.

"You see not all of you turn in the ashes, let say Pepper? Happy? And those people who with Steve" future Peter explained.

"Happy is survived?" Pepper asked him and Peter nodded "yep, he is"

_SCOTT LANG: What the hell happened here?_

_[The kid still stares at him and is almost about to tear up, but immediately turns away from him and move on. Lang still gives the same confused look, as he arrives in somewhat a memorial called "THE VANISHED", with all the names of the people who became victims of the Decimation. As Lang arrives on one of the engraved stones, he immediately drops the handle in shock.]_

_SCOTT LANG: No. Please. Please, please. [moves on to check the other side of the engraved stone] No, no, no. No. [Lang excuses aside a young couple as he keeps on checking another engraved stone if her daughter hadn't had her name on one.] Excuse me, sorry. No, Cassie, no._

_[The camera keeps panning and switching as Lang checks the rest of engraved stones if her daughter's name was in one.]_

_SCOTT LANG: [in a mantra-like] Please, please, please, please... No, Cassie. [Lang looks at the engraved stone in shock, revealing his name in it.]_

_SCOTT LANG: What?_

_"Because you were in Quantum Realm for maybe five years, they thought you die as well" Peter explained before Scott asked him "Ah, I see and please let Cassie survive at least"_

_[Scott is now seen running across the memorial, then to his hometown, only to ring a doorbell at his house, bang on the door, and try opening the door, but is found locked. Then, he sees a feminine figure appear out of a hallway inside. The figure gets closer, revealing a woman in a purple sweater, with her hand pushing towards the glass door's window, and her face filled with amazement, as she unlocked the door. It was Lang's daughter, Cassie, now a grown-up teen since the last five years.]_

_[Cassie, who hasn't seen him for five years, holds up his face in an emotional sight and starts to smile tearfully. Lang does the same.]_

_SCOTT LANG: Cassie?_

"Oh my god" Scott gasped "She is survive? Oh my god"

The Rogue never seen this side of Scott and Scott still looking disbelief through emotionally.

_CASSIE LANG: Dad? [Both of them emotionally hug each other as both dad and daughter had reunited. Then Lang shoves her back, realizing that her daughter is now a full-grown teenager.]_

_SCOTT LANG: You're so big!_

_[Both dad and daughter share a hug once more.]_

"This movie is really getting emotional by second" Rhodey said and they all nodded.

Bucky turn into Sam who is sniffling "Sam! Are you crying?!" He asked disbelief before turn disgusted as Sam decide to use his to clean his snot "Disgusting"

"Not to be rude, why are you crying?" Rhodey asked him "well, if you never cried over them reunited then i don't know what person are you" Sam explained.

"Well, all of us were sad and emotional" Rhodey said.

"Hold me, eyeliner" Sam said and before Bucky can say something Sam crushing into him and sighed "stop calling me eyeliner" Bucky whined.

Steve smile "aw you guys are so cute, can you guys just admit already?!" He asked shook his head.

Tony also smile look at Steve as he realize how cute he is as well but he won't admit it now since he has Pepper right now.

UPDATE!

Pairing couple votes:

Sam & Bucky

Bucky & Nat

Pepper & Nat

Tony & Pepper

Bruce & Thor

Tony & Steve

Which one you guys are agree with?! Left a comment please :)


End file.
